


Fluff Ball

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: Alex needs something to cheer up Dani.





	Fluff Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed something happy and I think all of us do after yesterday. For my sweet darling who is too far away <3

For Alex there was nothing more beautiful than watching Dani sleep. The older man always looked so peaceful and young. Usually Alex would let his fingers run through Dani’s soft hair, listening to those little noises he made in his sleep. Sometimes they spent the whole morning like that. But today, he wasn’t lying on the other side of the bed any more. Instead, Alex was already clad in Repsol Honda team wear, his packed suitcase by the door.

“Hey... morning, baby.”

Alex let his lips linger on Dani’s forehead in a soft kiss, until he felt the waking up frown on it. Before he could react though, he was pulled down for a proper kiss. His hands on both sides of Dani’s head, Alex tried to withstand the urge of crawling on top of the older man.

“What time is it?” The words were mumbled against his lips, while Dani held on, not wanting Alex to pull away.

“7:00 o’clock... Marc will be here in a few minutes.”

Closing his eyes again, Dani just nodded. He could feel Alex sitting down on the side of the bed and then his hand on his cheek. Covering his hand with his own, Dani brought it to his lips, kissing every single finger, before opening his eyes again.

“Promise me something?”

“Yeah?”

“Please take care, baby. Give yourself a bit more time to get used to the bike. And please don’t try catching Marc. You don’t need to top his time yet, this is just testing. And return safely...”

“I will try my best.”

“Thank you.”

Dani was just about to pull Alex down for another kiss when they heard the noise of somebody opening the front door and stomping into the hallway.

“Yo Alex, your taxi is here!” Marc’s voice was hollering through the house, making Alex and Dani slightly flinch.

“Well, thank you! Tell the taxi driver to wait in the car!”

“The taxi driver would love to do that to give you and your lover boy time to make smoochy smoochy, but then Livio will have us killed if we’re late again!”

Sighing, Alex felt defeat crawling up to him as he smiled at Dani in a bitter sweet way.

“He’s right. I need to go. I call you when we arrive. I love you.”

Not able to resist another kiss before pulling away, Alex knew that he would never get used to the feeling of Dani staying at home. He slowly walked over to the door and picked up his suitcase, before turning around for a last time.

“I love you, too.”

Dani had let himself fall back into the pillows, unable to keep the sadness away from his face. He tried to hide his frown and pout by burying his face in the bedding, but Alex had still caught the look and it haunted him for the whole flight to Sepang.

~*~

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Alex kind of dreaded looking over at Marc, knowing that his older brother usually could read him like an open book. But there was no way to hide as they were just waiting to board the second part of the flight from Dubai to Malaysia.

“Nothing...”

“Yeah, sure, and I’m the Pope.”

“If you were the Pope, you wouldn’t blow one of your rivals in the toilet at the gala in Valencia.”

“See! So I know that something’s up.”

Alex turned around when Marc started to poke his side and at least his brother had the decency to blush a little bit. He knew that he would always get him with that Valencia comment.

“It’s Dani...”

“What did he do?”

Marc’s face turned serious immediately and a part of Alex still found it adorable when Marc got into ‘Big Brother Mode’, even though he was good friends with Dani.

“He did nothing. I think he still has a hard time getting to grips with retirement and everything. I mean, I’m sure he still thinks it was a good decision, after all when he won the title two years ago, he had achieved everything he ever wanted. But when I left this morning, it almost felt like he didn’t really know how to deal with me being gone and him at home.”

“Yeah, I understand. Maybe he needs a new hobby or something...”

“How is a hobby gonna help when he’s home all alone in Andorra while we jet around the world?”

“Hmm...”

Alex knew this face. He didn’t spot it that often on Marc any more, but usually it meant trouble in the end. And often not just for himself, but for everybody around him, including Alex.

And it got even worse, when Marc started to look around them and suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face.

“Hey, Aleix! You have a moment? I need to ask you something!”

~*~

Alex really hoped that the whole surprise wouldn’t blow up in his face. But he knew that if it did, he had to just jog down the road and kill Marc with his own hands.

He had just parked the car in the driveway, his hands slightly shaking when he pulled the keys out, but when he heard just the tiniest noise from the back seat, he had to smile again. Because maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Alex grabbed the bag with fresh croissants from the passenger seat, which was the official reason for the little trip this morning, before he got out and fetched the little bundle of surprise from the back seat. Just hearing the additional sound next to his own steps in the gravel, made Alex hope that Dani would love this just as much as he did. When he noticed the front door being opened, Alex knew that he wouldn’t have any more time to worry about it though.

“Hey, babe, heard you coming. Was it busy...?”

Dani’s last words were swallowed by a bark - and Dani’s jaw just dropped. Biting his lip in worry, Alex made sure to not let go of the leash in his hand.

“That it not a croissant...”

“I know...”

Alex looked on as Dani carefully took a few steps towards them, slowly crouching down, before he was playfully attacked by a tiny fluff ball full of fur. And his heart almost exploded as he heard Dani laugh as he petted the fluffy little Golden Retriever puppy, who jumped up into Dani’s arms while barking happily and waving its tail in excitement.

“Hey you... You’re definitely not a croissant, but god, you’re cute!”

Still unable to let go of the puppy, Dani looked up, real happiness in his eyes.

“How...?”

“Marc and Aleix helped. You seemed so sad when I went away for testing. I couldn’t stand the thought of you moping here at home when I’m on the other side of the world. So from now on, you’ll have some company while I try to kick Marc’s ass on track.”

Having trouble to get up and not trip over the leash or the puppy, who was already very reluctant to get any distance between him and his new daddies, Dani took a step and pulled Alex into a hug, before getting on his tip-toes and giving him one of those kisses which were sometimes more meaningful than those mixed with heat and fire.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Now you have one more reason to return home in one piece or else Fluff Ball will bite you in the ass.”

 


End file.
